sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
18η Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία
XVIII Αιγυπτιακή Δυναστεία Egyptian Dynasty XVIII thumb|300px| [[Αρχαία Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Αρχαίας Αιγύπτου >>Αρχαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 0α Δυναστεία 0β Δυναστεία 1η Δυναστεία 2η Δυναστεία 3η Δυναστεία 4η >>Παλαιο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 5η Δυναστεία 6η >>Πρώτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 7η Δυναστεία 8η Δυναστεία 9η Δυναστεία 10η >>Μεσο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 11η Δυναστεία 12η >>Δεύτερη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 13η Δυναστεία 14η Δυναστεία 15η Δυναστεία 16η Δυναστεία 17η >>Νεο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 18η Δυναστεία 19η Δυναστεία 20η >>Τρίτη Ενδιάμεση<< Δυναστεία 21η Δυναστεία 22η Δυναστεία 23η Δυναστεία 24η >>Υστερο-Αιγυπτιακή<< Δυναστεία 25η Δυναστεία 26η Δυναστεία 27η Δυναστεία 28η Δυναστεία 29η Δυναστεία 30η Δυναστεία 31η Δυναστεία 32η Δυναστεία 33η ]] Ακολουθούν οι αυτοκράτορες (φαραώ) της 18ης Αιγυπτιακής Δυναστείας, κατά χρονολογική σειρά. Εισαγωγή DYNASTY XVΙII ( 18th ) 1539 - 1292 Tuthmosids (Τουθμωσίδες) Imperators (Αυτοκράτορες) Θήβα Dating by Krauss, Murnane In the history of Egypt the XVIIIth dynasty was golden era of prosperity and power of Empire. Successors of Ahmose who expelled Hyksos’, carry on policy of expansions sending regularly war campaigns to Asia and expanding influences at South, in Nubia, gaining control over gold mines. Thus, the growing power of Egypt results in strong economical position of this country in contemporary World. Designed and performed with a flourish temples of gods’ cult, numerous fortresses in South and elaborated tombs in rock became symbol of that epoch. Under Amenhotep III the Egyptian Empire grew in significance that will never happen again in future. However the wealth in royal court leads finally to religious schism under Akhenaten and this is beginning of Egyptian empire’s downfall. Weakness of Amenhotep III’s successors is exploited by kingdoms of Asia and Nubia which throw off Egyptian yoke. Under Horemheb, the last pharaoh of this dynasty, this decay is stopped, however the Empire faces long way to its reconstitution. DYNASTY XVΙII ( 18th ) (continued from the preceding page) Ah-mose ( = the moon is born ) son of Seqen-en-Re (Tao II) and queen Ah-hotep Amosis I ( Άμωσις Α΄) or Amos (Αμώς) ο *Απελευθερωτής 1539 - 1514 Iah-mesi = iaH-msi(w) = The Moon Is Born Neb-pehti-re = (nb-pHti-ra) = The Lord Of Strength Is Re Manethon (through Josepus) assigned to ?him 25 years and 4 mnhs of rule 1539-1508 (NarmerSite) 1570-1546 (Wente) 1569-1545 (Redford) 1554-1529 (Parker) 1552-1527 (Hornung) 1552-1526 (Grimal) 1550-1525 (Reeves, Arnold, von Beckerath, Shaw, Kitchen) 1549-1524 (Dodson) 1540-1525 (Malek) 1540-1515 (Aldred) 1539-1514 (Krauss, Murnane) 1530-1504 (Helck) He was brother of Kamosis. He was brother and husband of queen Ahmose-Nefertari, the mother of Amenhotep I. - In 18/19 year of rule (year 11 of Khamudi’s rule) he captured Avaris (1515) and the fortress Scharuhen in southern Palestine after 3 years-siege and thus completed act of restoration of Egyptian independence definitely expulsing Hyksos. - He broadened vastly Egyptian borders making three successful campaigns in Nubia (after revolt of certain Aata) and one in Asia. - He restored an office of viceroy of Kush and thus spread his own influence far to the south. Putative burial place: pyramid tomb in Biriabi, near Dra Abu el-Naga in Western Thebes, although quite recently it is being suggested that it might have been an unknown tomb KV32 in the Valley of the Kings. The king’s mummy was discovered in the DB320 cache at Deir el-Bahari. At Abydos he was build pyramid-enotaph (false tomb). DYNASTY XVΙII ( 18th ) (continued from the preceding page) ---- Amun-hotep I ( = Ammon is satisfied ) or Djoser-ka-Re son of Ah-mose and Ahmes-Nefertari Amenophis I (Αμένωφις Α΄) or Ammenophis (Αμμενώφις) 1514 - 1493 Amen-hotep = imn-Htp(w) = Amun Is Satisfied Djoser-kare = Dsr-kA-ra = Holy Is The SoulKa Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him 20 yers and 7 mnhs of rule. Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him 24 yers of rule. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him 21 yers of rule. 1551-1524 (Wente) 1545-1525 (Redford) 1529-1509 (Parker) 1527-1506 (Hornung) 1526-1506 (Grimal) 1525-1504 (Málek, Arnold, von Beckerath, Shaw) 1524-1503 (Dodson) 1515-1494 (Aldred) 1514-1493 (Krauss, Murnane) 1504-1483 (Helck) 1508-1484 (NarmerSite) He came to the throne after premature death of prince Amenemhat, the heir to the throne. Tomb ANB near Dra el-Naga at Western Thebes or tomb KV39 at the Valley of the Kings. Mummy of the king, who died at the age of 50 was found in the DB320 cache at Deir el-Bahari. - He made wars in Asia, Libya and Nubia from where he levied annual tributes. - To him comes the credit of renewing many temples alongside the Nile. He started building of the temple at Karnak and Abydos, also temple of the goddess Nekhbet at El-Kab and temples at Uronarti in Nubia and Serabit el-Chadim at Synai. With his mother he was worshipped at the Theban necropoly until the Late Period. DYNASTY XVΙII ( 18th ) (continued from the preceding page) Djehuty-mose I ( = born of Djehuty Thoth) lawson of Amun-hotep I hsb of Ahmose ( = dgt of Amunhotep I) Tuthmosis I (Τούθμωσις Α΄) or Tethmosis (Τέθμωσις) ο *Κατακτητής 1493 - 1482 Djehuty-mose = DHwti-msi(w) = Born Of Djehuty Thoth Aa-kheper-kare = aA-xpr-kA-ra = Great Is The Soul Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to ?him (or perhaps to Amosis) a reign of 25 yers and 4 mnhs. 1525-1516 (Redford) 1524-1518 (Wente) 1509-1497 (Parker) 1506-1494 (Hornung) 1506-1493 (Grimal) 1504-1492 (Málek, Arnold, von Beckerath, Shaw, Kitchen) 1503-1491 (Dodson) 1494-1482 (Aldred) 1493-1482 (Krauss, Murnane) 1483-1470 (Helck) 1484-1472 (NarmerSite) One of the suppositions is that Tuthmosis I was not a son of Amenhotep I and he acquired his royal title through a marriage with Ahmes – a sister of the king. Ahmes bore him two children, however it was Tuthmosis II, the son of a lesser queen – Mutnofret, who became the heir. - A campaign in Nubia moved the Egyptian boundaries as far as to Tombos, above the Third Cataract. - He penetrated across the Euphrates in Asia. The burial place: tombs KV20 and KV38 in the Valley of the Kings. Mummy of the king was found in a DB320 cache at Deir el-Bachari. ---- Djehuty-mose II ( = born of Djehuty Thoth) illson of Tuthmosis I and Mut-nofre Tuthmosis II (Τούθμωσις Β΄) or Hebron (Χεβρών) the illegitimate ( ο *Νόθος) 1482 - 1479 Djehuty-mose = DHwti-msi(w) = Born Of Djehuty Thoth Aa-kheper-en-Re = aA-xpr-n-ra = Great Is The Form Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus, Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 13 yrs. 1518-1503 (Wente) 1516-1504 (Redford) 1497-1489 (Parker) 1494-1490 (Hornung) 1493-1479 (Grimal) 1492-1479 (Málek, Arnold, von Beckerath, Shaw, Kitchen) 1491-1479 (Dodson) 1482-1479 (Krauss, Murnane, Aldred) 1470-1467 (Helck) 1472-1466 (NarmerSite) He obtained a right to the throne through a marriage with his half-sister Hatshepsut. - He was repelling revolts in Nubia, campaigned in Asia. Burial place: most probably the tomb KV42 in the Valley of the Kings. The king’s mummy was discovered in the DB320 cache at Deir el-Bahari. ---- Hat-shepsut ( = Foremost of Noble Ladies) dgt of Tuthmosis I and Ahmose *Hatsepsude (*Χατσεψούδη) or Miphris (Μίφρις) or Misaphris (Μίσαφρις) (>? Mitchris >?Mat-kh-ris) 1478 - 1458 Hat-shepsut = HAt-Spswt = Foremost Of Noble Ladies Maat-ka-re = mAat-kA-ra = Truth Is The Soul Of Re Henemet-amun = Hnmt-imn = Who Loved Amun Manethon (by Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to her a reign of 12 years and 9 mns. Manethon (by Sextus Africanus) assigned to her a reign of 13 years. Manethon (by Eusebius) assigned to her a reign of 12 years. 1503-1483 (Wente) 1502-1482 (Redford) 1490-1468 (Hornung) 1489-1469 (Parker) 1479-1458 (Krauss) 1479/3-1458/7 (von Beckerath) 1479-1457 (Málek, Aldred, Kitchen) 1478-1458 (Murnane, Grimal) 1473-1458 (Arnold, Shaw) 1472-1457 (Dodson) 1467-1445 (Helck) 1466-1444 (NarmerSite) She was a wife of Tuthmosis II. She overtook rule after death of her husband as she would not let to pass it to her son-in-law Tuthmosis III, and reigned initially as regent of the young heir to the throne, then (after two years) as pharaoh. Burial place: tomb KV20 in the Valley of the Kings, where Hatshepsut was buried although previously she had started to cut a tomb in wadi cliff face, west of Deir el-Bahari. Moreover, she ordered to move corpse of her father, Tuthmosis I, to her royal tomb in the Valley of the Kings. - During her reign she gave up policy of conquests in favor of trade development. - Expeditions to the land of Punt (first one in the 9th regnal year). - At least, six war or robbery campaigns in Nubia and Palestine could be also documented.. (according to D.B. Redford and W.F. Reinecke) - It very likely that Hatshepsut was ailing toward the end of her life and that her decline was widely bruited . When she at last passed away (Feb 1445), king of Qadesh must already have put his plan into effect and begun to muster his forces at Megiddo, perhaps intending to take advantage of the queen’s imminent death. She ordered to erect many monuments, numerous obelisks and magnificent mortuary temple at Deir el-Bahari, the last one was being built almost 15 years. In works over this art of Egyptian architecture was heavily involved Senenmut, the queen’s architect, who had great influence on both the queen and her politics. She celebrated her Sed festival in year 15 of the rule. Her successor expunged any traces of her rule, after she died. He erased her cartouches and images of her from all buildings she erected. ---- Djehuty-mose III ( = born of Djehuty Thoth) son of Tuthmosis II and Isis Tuthmosis III (Τούθμωσις Γ΄) or Miphramuchthosis (Μιφραγμούθωσις) ο *Μέγας 1479 - 1425 Djehuty-mose = DHwti-msi(w) = Born Of Djehuty Thoth Men-kheper-re = mn-xpr-ra = Established Is The Form Of Re Manethon (by Josepus) assigned to him a reign of 25 yrs and 10 mns. Manethon (by Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 20 yrs and 10 mns. Manethon (by Sextus Africanus, Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 26 years. 1504-1452 (Redford) 1504-1450 (Wente, van Siclen) 1490-1436 (Hornung, Gardiner, Parker) 1479-1425 (von Beckerath, British Museum, Málek, Grimal, Murnane, Arnold, Shaw, Kitchen) 1479-1426 (Krauss) 1479-1425 (Aldred) 1479-1424 (Dodson) 1467-1413 (Helck) 1466-1412 (NarmerSite) Επί της εποχής του (σύμφωνα με τον Μανέθωνα) έγινε ο κατακλυσμός του Δευκαλίωνα. - Μάχη της Μεγίνθου ( = Megiddo, Armageddon ) (spring 1457 / or 1445) ( = 22nd regnal year) κατά συνασπισμού Συριακών πόλεων υπό την Κάδυτιν (Quadesh). Μέλη της αντι-αιγυπτιακής συμμαχίας: Megiddo, Sidon, Dor, Kadesh, Aleppo, Riblah, Hazor, Jezreel,Tanaach, Succoth, Zaphon, Ashtoroth, Jachnem. Σύμμαχοι Αιγύπτου: Gaza, Lachish and at the first battle of defeated a coalition of Canaanite states under the leadership of the king of Qadesh. This first campaign was to fix Egypt's most pressing problem - to recover Retjenu. Burial place – the KV34 tomb in the Valley of the Kings. Mummy of the king was found in the Deir el-Bahari cache DB320. Πολιορκία και άλωση της Μεγίδδου (winter 1445). - Κατάληψη της Κάδυτος (Quadesh) (1434) ( = 33nd regnal year) Διέλευση του π. Ευφράτη πλησίον της Καρχέμιδος. - 1st campaign (22 year) (1445): He set out from eastern Delta, εισήλθε στην Παλαιστίνη and went up, via Gaza, towards Yaham (mdr. Yemma), SW of mnt Carmel. Στην συνέχεια διήλθε το ορ. Κάρμηλο, όχι από την κλασσική περιφερειακή οδό διαμέσου της Tanaach, αλλά διαμέσου του στενού της Aruna. On arriving at plain of Megiddo, in Southern Syria, επέπεσε αιφνιδιαστικά στις συμμαχικές δυνάμεις και τις συνέτριψε (the Kadeshean forces soon fled back into the city walls, abandoning their horses and chariots). Οι ηττηθέντες υποχώρησαν και κατέφυγαν στην οχυρή Megiddo. Tuthmosis III was then to lay siege to Megiddo for 7 months before its surrender. The capture of Megiddo would allow the Egyptians to move further up the coast towards Tyre, capturing en route Yanoam, Nuges (Nuhasse, to the South of Khalpa (= Χαλυβών = Allepo)) and Herenkeru. The capturing of Tyre, also, brought the port of Byblos under Egyptian control. - 2nd , 3rd , 4th campaigns (23, 24, 25 years) (namely, 1444, 1443, 1442): Οι επόμενες τρεις αυτές εκστρατείες διασφάλησαν, πέραν της συλλογής του φόρου, και την Αιγυπτιακή κυριαρχία στην Φοινίκη και σε μέρος της Κοίλης Συρίας. - No campaigns (26, 27, 28 years) (namely, 1441, 1440, 1439) - 5th campaign (against Tunip) (29 year) (1438) He advanced up the Palestinean and Phoenician coast beyond friendly Byblos. He, then, reduced Ullaza ( = late Orthosia) (situated on the mouth of rvr Eleutheros (= mdr Nahr el-Barid)). He, also, occupied Ardata (6 km to South of mdr. Tripolis) and took prisoner the entire garrison which Tunip had placed on the Phoenician coast. The town was pillaged and the wheat fields burnt. - 6th campaign (against Qadesh) (30 year) (1437) He was now to deal with the city of Qadesh. Egypptians were back, this time by ship, landing presumably at Byblos. The mountains were crossed and Qadesh attacked directly. Its countryside was devasted but the city itself was resisted capture. Afterwards he marched back towards the coast. On his return to Egypt, he took 36 sons of the town chiefs hostage, he would educate them in Egyptian manners, beliefs and customs before releasing them back to their homelands.. - No campaign (31 year) (1436). In Year 31, there is a mention of tribute being paid from Nubia - this is noticeably as it is the first time in Tuthmosis III's reign that tribute coming from Nubia is mentioned (tribute continues to be paid from Nubia until Year 38 when the tribute becomes less regular - 7th campaign (against Tunip) (32 year) (1435) He returned to Phoenician coast, perhaps by ship, and attacked and sucked, for second time, Ullaza which had rejoined to Anti-Egyptian coalition - 8th campaign (against Mitannia) (33 year) (1434) In this year the Egyptians finally attacked Mitannia directly. This attack took some planning by the Egyptians as they had to cross the Euphrates river. To cross this natural defence of the Mitannia, the Egyptians constructed special river boats, these were then taken overland by the army - through Syria - until they reached the Euphrates. (Once the river had been crosses, Tuthmosis III set up a stela alongside a similar stela erected by his grandfather Tuthmosis I). The Egyptian army then pillaged the land south of Carchemish, defeated an army of Mitannia and then returned home in triumph. - 9th campaign (against) (34 year) (1433) - 10th campaign (against Nukhassa) (35 year) (1432) - 11th , 12th campaign (against ? , lost) (36, 37 year) (1431, 1430) - 13th campaign (against Nukhassa) (38 year) (1429) - 14th campaign (against Beduins Shosu) (39 year) (1428) in Southern Pelestine - 15th campaign (against ?) (? year) - 16th campaign (against Tunip) (42 year) (1425) capture of Inqarta (to North of mdr. Tripolis) and perhaps of Tunip Finall, he extended Egypt's conquered lands from the 5th Cataract of the Nile to the Euphrates River. ---- Amun-hotep II ( = Ammon is satisfied ) son of Tuthmosis III and Hatshepsut-Meritre Amenophis II (Αμένωφις Β΄) or Amensis (Άμενσις) ο *Σκληρός 1425 - 1400 Amen-hotep = imn-Htp(w) = Amun Is Satisfied Aa-kheperu-re = aA-xprw-ra = Great Are The Forms Of Re Heqa Iunu = HqA-iwnw = Lord Of Heliopolis Manethon (by Josepus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 21 yrs and 9 mns. Manethon (by Theophilus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 21 yrs and 1 mns. Manethon (by Sextus Africanus) assigned to him(her) a reign of 22 yrs. 1454-1419 (Redford) (35 years) 1453-1419 (Wente) 1439-1413 (Parker) 1438-1412 (Hornung) 1436-1413 (Gardiner) 1428-1397 (von Beckerath) 1427-1401 (Málek, Arnold) 1427-1400 (Shaw) 1427-1396 (Kitchen) (31 years) 1427-1393 (Aldred) 1426-1400 (Krauss, Murnane) 1425-1401 (Grimal) 1424-1398 (Dodson) 1413-1388 (Helck) 1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) 1414-1388 (NarmerSite) (26 years) Well known from successful punishing of revolting tribes, from his first Asiatic campaign he returned with seven conquered princesses. Six of them were hung down along the Theban walls, the seventh being hung down at Napata. Died aged 45-50. Burial place: tomb KV35 at the Valley of the Kings, under Pinedjem I it became the cache for other royal mummies. As an effect of his campaign at the year 9 of his reign he captured unusually high number of prisoners – 80 thousand. It is believed that this number comprises all captives from his father’s, Tuthmosis III, campaigns. Amenhotep moved southern boundaries as far as to Napata where he built a fortress. Stela of Konosso records an expedition in the year 8 of his rule. He extended a temple at Karnak and erected funerary temple to the north of Ramesseum. He built also at Heliopolis, Koptos, whole Theban nome and south, at el-Kab, on Elephantine, Sehel, Kalabsha, Buhen and more. ---- Djehuty-mose IV ( = born of Djehuty Thoth) or Men-kheperu-Re son of Amun-hotep II Tuthmosis IV (Τούθμωσις Δ΄) or Thmosis (Θμώσις) or Tythmosis (Τυθμώσις) ο *Ειρηνικός 1400 - 1390 Djehuty-mose = DHwti-msi(w) = Born Of Djehuty Thoth Men-kheperu-re = mn-xprw-ra = Established Of Forms Is Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 9 yrs and 8 mns. Manethon (through Africanus and Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 9 yrs. 1419-1386 (Wente, van Siclen III) 1419-1410 (Redford) 1413-1405 (Gardiner) 1413-1403 (Parker) 1412-1402 (Hornung) 1401-1391 (Málek, Arnold) 1401-1390 (Grimal) 1400-1390 (Krauss, Murnane, Shaw) 1398-1388 (Dodson) 1397-1388 (von Beckerath) 1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) 1396-1386 (Kitchen) 1394-1384 (Aldred) 1388-1379 (Helck) 1388-1378 (NarmerSite) (10 years) - He send expeditions into Nubia and Asia are known. - He propagated rather peacekeeping, diplomatic policy which succeeded in making treaty with a land of Mitannia. Burial place: the tomb KV43 in the Valley of the Kings. The king’s mummy was found in a tomb-cache of Amenhotep II – KV35. ---- Amun-hotep III ( = Ammon is satisfied) son of Tuthmosis IV and Mutemuje ( = a Mitannian princess?) Amenophis III (Αμένωφις Γ΄) or Memnon (Μέμνων) ο *Μεγαλοπρεπής 1390 - 1352 Amen-hotep = imn-Htp(w) = Amun Is Satisfied Heqa Waset = HqA-wAst = R uler Of Thebes Neb-maat-re = nb-mAat-ra = Lord Of Truth Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 30 yrs and 10 mns. Manethon (through Africanus and Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 31 yrs. 1410-1372 (Redford) 1403-1366 (Parker) 1402-1364 (Hornung) 1392-1354 (von Beckerath) 1391-1353 (Málek, Arnold) 1390-1353 (Krauss, Murnane) 1390-1352 (Grimal, Shaw) 1388-1348 (Dodson) 1386-1350 (Wente) 1386-1349 (Kitchen) 1384-1346 (Aldred) 1379-1340 (Helck) 1378-1339 (NarmerSite) (39 years) Under his reign, as a result of many-years conquests of his predecessors, Egypt has been flooded by uncounted wealth, promoting incredible flourishing of civilization. Burial place – tomb WV22 in Western Valley of the Kings. King’s mummy was found in the tomb of Amenhotep II - cache KV35. In 3rd regnal year, suppression of a uprising in Tabhy. In 7th regnal year, suppression of a uprising in Tabhy, at Shamshatam. In 9th regnal year, campaign at Southern Palestine. Some expeditions to Nubia and Kush secured continuous delivery of gold from their mines. He developed diplomacy – peace with Mitannia and Babylonia assured by marriage with daughters of the rulers of that countries. To his harem got from Mitannia Giluhepa and Taduhepa, daughters of king Shutarna and his heir, as well as Babylonian princesses, daughters of Kurgalzu II and Kadashman-Charbes. His royal chief-wife and mother of his heir was queen Tiji, presumably daughter of a couple of court nobles – Yuya and Tjuyu (tomb KV46). Apart from emission of scarabs major historical value bear documents found in 1887 at Amarna, which are a part of so called “diplomatic correspondence”. Three celebrations of his sed jubilee are known, which took place in years 30, 34 and 37 of his rule. He extended a temple at Karnak, erected magnificent funerary temple, which was the greatest one in Egypt of that times. Only two colossal statues are preserved until now (Colossi of Memnon) and some parts of the temple, like sphinx, stela, and reminders of figures. This monument had been destroyed due to earthquake in 1220 BC, thereafter pulled down and stone blocks were reused to build a funerary temple of Merenptah. At Malgatta he built splendid palace and many buildings all over Egypt giving the testimony to the sophisticated taste of the king and his architect Amenhotep son of Hapu. Apart from the palace at Malgatta and extending temples in Theban nome there are known numerous temples and other buildings all over the Land, among others at Bubastis, Athribis, Heliopolis, Sakkara. In the temple of Mut at Thebes He ordered to place 600 statues of goddess Sachmet. Attention should be paid also to the temple of Amen-Re at Soleb, temple of Sobek at Sumenu and temple of Amenhotep and Tiji at Sedeinga. ---- Amun-hotep IV ( = Ammon is satisfied) or Nefer-kheperu-Re Wa-en-Re or Akh-en-Aten ( = servant of the Aton) son of Amun-hotep III and queen Tiji. Amenophis IV (Αμένωφις Δ΄) or Acencheris I ( Ακέγχερις Α΄ ) > Akh(-enaton-Wa)-en-Re ο *Μονοθεϊστής ~ ? Danaus (Δαναός) ~ ? Anchises (Αγχίσης) ~ ? Cepheus (Κηφεύς) (ίσως > kheperu) ~ ? Inachus (Ίναχος) 1352 - 1336 Akhen-aten = Ax-n-itn = Sunbeam Glare Of The Aten Amen-hotep = imn-Htp(w) = Amun Is Satisfied Netjer-Heqa-Iunu = nTr-HqA-iwnw = God Ruler Of Heliopolis Nefer-kheperu-Re = nfr-xprw-ra = Beautiful Are The Manifestations Of Re Wa-en-Re = wa-n-ra = Dearest Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 1mnh Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 32 yers. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers. 1397-1387 (Vandersleyen) 1372-1355 (Redford) 1367-1350 (Gardiner) 1366-1349 (Parker) 1364-1348 (Arnold) 1364-1347 (Hornung) 1360-1343 (Dodson) 1358-1340 (Aldred) 1356-1340 (Kitchen) 1355-1337/36 (von Beckerath) 1353-1337 (Málek) 1353-1336 (Krauss, Murnane) 1352-1338 (Grimal) 1352-1336 (Shaw) 1350-1336 (Wente) 1340-1324 (Helck) 1339-1322 (NarmerSite) (17 years) He was presumably buried at Akhet-Aten in the tomb TA26 and later might have been moved to the Valley of the Kings. Some scholars (Reeves, Dodson) assume that corpse found in KV55 tomb do not belong to Smenkhkare but to Akhenaten. Ίδρυση της νέας πρωτεύουσας Αθωνόπολης (= Akhet-aten = Ορίζων του Ατωνος) και ασπασμός της μονοθεϊστικής θρησκείας του Άτωνος (1347 or 1336) The most controversial personage in ancient Egypt history, subject of most animated discussions. - In his 3rd regnal year of rule he started building a huge temple of Aten at Thebes, east to the temple of Amen at Karnak. - In his 4th regnal year of his rule he dismissed the high priest of Amen, Maya, and introduced a new religion instead of cult of Amen. The first phase of religious revolution was marked with destructions of deities connected to cult of death, leaving the solar deities untouched. - In his 5th regnal year, he moved the capital from Thebes to Akhet-Aten (Horizon of Aten), which borders were assigned by 14 steles. At the same time, he changed his name to Ax-n-itn (Ray Glare of Aten) as well as the whole royal titulary. Other gods, initially tolerated, now became being abolished with all possible measures, Akhenaten propagated a cult in the only one god, the solar disc - Aten, thus giving rise to the first monotheistic religion in the history. Absorbed absolutely with introducing the new religion and abolishing the old deities, he neglected completely foreign policy, loosing Egyptian possessions in Asia and on the South, as well as internal economy. Recently there is assumed that Αkhen-aten did not neglect foreign policy – penalty expedition at Nubia, plans of Asiatic expedition. The truth is that possessions at Syria were lost after Ekhnaten’s death. He had 6 daughters with Nefertiti, a beautiful queen (possibly of Asiatic origin). At the end of his rule he took into partnership on the throne in a co-regency his step-brother (son, as others claim) Semenkh-ka-Re, to whom married his eldest daughter Meritaten. There is opinion that after Akhenaten’s death the rule was held about one year by his daughter-wife Meritaten, who marrying Semenkh-ka-Re made him the ruler. Nothing is known as to circumstances of his death. Υποθέτουμε ότι τελικά ο Akh-en-aton ( ~ Δαναός) πιέστηκε να αναλάβει και ο ίδιος (όπως έκαναν οι προκάτοχοί του φαραώ) δράση στην Παλαιστίνη και την Συρία (όπως αναφέρεται από τον Μανέθωνα) (ίσως στο 16th year of his reign). Για τις ανάγκες της εκστρατείας ναυπηγήθηκε (προφανώς στους φίλιους λιμένες της Φοινίκης) ισχυρότατος για την εποχή στόλος (που περιελάμβανε και πεντηκοντόρους (νεοεμφανιζόμενος τύπος πλοίου)) Αλλά αυτό περίμεναν και οι οπαδοί του Άμμωνα και των άλλων θεών. Έτσι μετά την αναχώρησή του εξερράγηκε στάση στην οποία προσεχώρησε ο Eje (*Αίγυς) (αδελφός ή θείος της συζύγου του Nefer-titi) που είχε ορισθεί από τον Δαναό ως επίτροπος του νεαρού συμβασιλέα Smenkh-ka-Re. O Δαναός, όταν πληροφορήθηκε από το Ατονικό ιερατείο, την στάση, διέκοψε την εκστρατεία του και προσπάθησε να επιστρέψει στην Αίγυπτο. Οι στασιαστές όμως (υπό τον Αίγυπτο) επέτυχαν να τον ανακόψουν στο Πηλούσιο. Τότε ο Δαναός και οι πιστοί οπαδοί του Άδωνα (Aton < Adan-a < Dana < Δανα-οί) αποφάσισαν να να εγκαταλείψουν για πάντα την εξηργεμένη, κατά του Άδωνα (Aton), Αίγυπτο και να αναζητήσουν νέα πατρίδα στο Αιγαίο (όπως περίπου στον Μεσαίωνα οι διωκόμενοι προτεστάντες εγκατέλειψαν την Ευρώπη αποικίζοντας την νεοανακαλυφθείσα Αμερική). Οι Ατονιστές Αιγύπτιοι κατέλαβαν αρχικά την Ρόδο, (όπως περίπου ο Κολόμβος τις νήσους της Καραϊβικής) Στην πόλη Λίνδο της νήσου έκτισαν ναό της Αθηνάς (προφανώς Aton < Άθων < Αθηνά) (Η ισοδυναμία αυτή ενισχύεται και από το γεγονός ότι η Αθηνά εθεωρείτο Λιβυκής προέλευσης γεννημένη πλησίον του ποταμού Τρίτωνα και της λίμνης Τριτωνίδας) (Τρίτων ήταν, πιθανώς, αρχικά το ελλην. όνομα του π. Νείλου ίσως επειδή είχε τρία στόμια στο Δέλτα του: Πηλούσιον (ή Βουβαστικόν), Σεβυννυτικόν και Κανωβικόν (ή Ναυκράτιον). Αργότερα δημιουργήθηκαν φυσικά το Τανιτικόν και το Μενδήσιον ενώ κατασκευάσθηκαν τεχνητά το Βολβιτιανόν (ή Σαϊτικόν) και το Βουκολικόν (ή ?Φατνικόν) οπότε το όνομα Τρίτων έχασε την σημασία του και ξεχάσθηκε. Εξ αιτίας του γεγονότος ότι μεταγενέστερα οι Έλληνες διαχώρισαν την Αίγυπτο από την Λιβύη η ονομασία παρέμεινε στην Λιβύη και δόθηκε πλέον σε έναν ξεροπόταμο πλησίον της Τύνιδας) (Η λίμνη Τριτωνίδα ήταν προφανώς η περίφημη τεχνητή λίμνη Μοίρις ομοίως η ονομασία της δόθηκε αργότερα σε περιστασιακή λίμνη στην περιοχή της Τύνιδας.) (Οι επωνυμίες της Αθηνάς ως Τριτώ, Τριτογένεια, Τριτωνία και η πληροφορία ότι ο Τρίτας ήταν θεός των Α(ο)ρίων (Αορία (~ Ωρία, Ηερία, Υρία (> Horus’ land) = Αίγυπτος) (Πάπυρος-Λαρούς, αρθρ. Αθηνά) καθώς και η επωνυμία Ιτωνία (πρβλ. Iten = Aton) παραπέμπουν στο ότι το όνομα της θεάς προέκυψε ετυμολογικά από την ονομασία του Aton). Στην συνέχεια οι Αιγύπτιοι κατακτητές αποφάσισαν να προσεγγίσουν τον Ελλαδικό χώρο και έχοντας τεχνολογική υπεροχή καθώς και ικανές ποσότητες χρυσού κατέλαβαν την πελοποννησιακή πόλη του Άργους, εκβάλλοντας τον βασιλέα Γελάνωρα, υιό του Σθενέλα, τελευταίο εκπρόσωπο της δυναστείας των Φορωνιδών (πρβλ. Φορωνεύς, ορ. Βαρνούς (στην Μακεδονία), ορ. Παρνασσός (στην Βοιωτία), ορ. Πάρνης (στην Αττική), ορ. Πάρνων (στην Λακωνία)). Εκεί έκτισαν ναό του Λυκίου Απόλλωνος (προφανώς του θεού του Ήλιου, δηλ. του Aton) Οι γρήγορες και σχετικά εύκολες επιτυχίες του Δαναού στο Αιγαίο σε συνδυασμό με τον εντεινόμενο διωγμό των Ατονιστών στην Αίγυπτο προκάλεσαν προφανώς και άλλα μεταναστευτικά κύματα, όχι μόνον από την Αίγυπτο αλλά και από την Παλαιστίνη, πρός τον Αιγαιωτικό χώρο (που αρκετά απομακρυσμένος από το Αιγυπτιακό «πεδίο επιρροής» πρέπει να φάνταζε όπως, πολύ αργότερα, το Eldorando για τους Ισπανούς ή το Far West για τους Αμερικανούς της Ανατολικής Ακτής). Έτσι οι Δαναοί εξαπλώθηκαν στην Λακωνία αλλά και εκτός Πελοποννήσου στην Αττική, Βοιωτία, Φωκίδα και Φθιώτιδα. Ιδιαίτερα πιθανό (αλλά και εντυπωσιακό αν είναι πραγματικότητα) φαίνεται το γεγονός ότι μετά την εγκατάλειψη της πόλης του Aton, της Akhet-aton, στην Αίγυπτο, κάποιοι κάτοικοί της να κυρίευσαν την πόλη Κεκρωπία της Αττικής και να έδωσαν σε αυτήν την ονομασία Αθήναι (πόλη του Άθωνα (Aton) ή της άλλης μορφής του, της Αθηνάς). Επιπλέον εμφανίσθηκαν και Δαναοί πειρατές (πιθανόν στην χερσόνησο του Άθω ( Άθως < Aton) στην Χαλκιδική και ίσως στην νήσο Τήνο (Τήνος < Δαναός) στις Κυκλάδες). Η επιτυχής εγκατάσταση των Ατονιστών στον Αιγαιωτικό χώρο έδωσε τό σύνθημα για την μετανάστευση και άλλων μεταναστευτικών ομάδων, από Αίγυπτο και Παλαιστίνη, οπαδών άλλων θεών. Έτσι εξηγείται η ρητή εγκατάσταση Φοινίκων στην Θάσο που αποκλήθηκε για ένα διάστημα Αορία ( = (νέα) Αίγυπτος). (Θάσος πιθανώς μγν. ονομασία Θάσσος > Βησσοί, θρακικός λαός) πρβλ. Θεσσαλία, Θύσσος. Πιθανή είναι και η εγκατάσταση Συρο-Αιγυπτίων στην Νότια Θεσσαλία (όπου Φθία, Φθιώτις προκύπτουν προφανώς από τον Αιγυπτιακό θεό Phtha (Φθα)). Ας σημειωθεί ότι αργότερα ο Αχιλλεύς είχε παιδαγωγό τον Φοίνικα. O βασιλέας Πηλεύς ( > ?Βήλος ~ Baal ) θα λάβει σύζυγο μία Αιγυπτία μετανάστρια πριγκήπισσα (Θέτις) ( >? Titi) Όταν έγινε γνωστή στην Αίγυπτο η μετάβαση του Δαναού ( = Akh-en-Aten) στην Ελλάδα οι αντίπαλοί του αποφάσισαν την καταδίωξή του. Έτσι ο αντιβασιλέας (ή ήδη βασιλέας) Αίγυπτος οργάνωσε, πιθανώς από την Φοινίκη, ναυτική εκστρατεία. Οι Αιγύπτιοι (υπό τους Αιγυπτιάδες, σύμφωνα με τον ελληνικό μύθο) κατέφθασαν με την σειρά τους στο Αιγαίο και αποβιβάστηκαν στην Αργολίδα. Επηκολούθησε μάχη (παρά την Λέρνη) κατά την οποία οι δυνάμεις του Δαναού (οι Δαναΐδες, σύμφωνα με τον μύθο) κατέσφαξαν τους διώκτες τους. (Ενδεχομένως όσοι διεσώθησαν κατέφυγαν σε μία Αρκαδική πόλη που στην συνέχεια, αφού την κατέλαβαν, πήρε το όνομά τους, Αίγυς). Αποστολές επίσης διοργανώθηκαν και για την σύλληψη και επαναφορά της Νεφερτίτης. Έτσι σύμφωνα με τον μύθο οι υιοί του Αγήνορος εξεστράτευσαν σε αναζήτηση της Ευρώπης (Ευρώ-πη > Ευρο-όπη > Αφρο-δίτη, με αλλαγή κατάληξης) Έτσι ο Αγήνωρ ( Agenor = *Αίγυς = Eje) διοργάνωσε από την Φοινίκη (που πιθανώς ήταν διοικητής της κατά την περίοδο της βασιλείας του Τουταγχαμώνα ( Tut-ankh-Amun)) διάφορες αποστολές που συμμετείχαν κυρίως μισθοφόροι από την παραλιακή Παλαιστίνη (που οι Έλληνες αποκάλεσαν Φοίνικες). Κάποιες κατευθύνθηκαν στην παραλιακή Συρία (υπό τον Φοίνικα, σύμφωνα με τον μύθο) κάποιες άλλες στην Κιλικία (υπό τον Κίλικα, σύμφωνα με τον μύθο) και τέλος στον Αιγαιωτικό χώρο (υπό τον Κάδμο ( ?= *Khad-amun), σύμφωνα με τον μύθο). Όλες οι αποστολές αυτές, αφου αδυνατούσαν να πετύχουν τον σκοπό τους, προτίμησαν τελικά την εγκατάσταση στις περιοχές που εστάλησαν. Ιδιαίτερα η αποστολή του Κάδμου αφού έκανε τον γύρο της Αιγαιωτικής παραλίας (διαμέσου της Ρόδου και της Θάσου) κατέληξε τελικά στην Βοιωτία όπου κατέλαβε την κυριότερη πόλη της που μετανόμασε σε Θήβα (το όνομα δηλαδή που έδιναν οι Ελλαδικοί κάτοικοι στην περίφημη Αιγυπτιακή πρωτεύουσα και που πιθανώς προερχόταν από αντιστροφή συλλαβών (Wa-set < *Set-wa < The-bae). Αργότερα πάντως μία αποστολή (υπό τον Λυγκέα ) κατάφερε να κυριεύσει το Άργος και να σκοτώσει τον Δαναό (1325?). Ο Λυγκεύς σύμφωνα με τον μύθο ήταν υιός του Αίγυπτου αλλά πιθανόν να ήταν Λύκιος (Lukka) μισθοφόρος που ηγήθηκε ενός πολυεθνικού στρατεύματος. Ακολούθησε κάποια περίοδος (1320? – 1290?) που η Αργολίδα κατακτήθηκε από τους Άβαντες (βασιλείς Άβας, Προίτος και Ακρίσιος) Τελικά οι Δαναοί επανήλθαν με τον Περσέα (ονομασία προφανώς προερχόμενη από το παρωνύμιο Πορθητής) (πρβλ Μωάμεθ ο Πορθητής, κατά τον Μεσαίωνα) ο οποίος επωφελούμενος της αντιδικίας του Αργειακού οίκου (Προίτος κατά Ακρίσιου) κυρίευσε και κατέστρεψε το Άργος και μετέφερε την έδρα στις Μυκήνες (1290?). Όσον αφορά την επιλογή του ονόματος προφανώς ο Κάδμος, ως οπαδός του Άμμωνα, θα ήταν αντίθετος με τους οπαδούς του Άτωνα που κατέλαβαν και επωνόμασαν την Αθήνα. ( Επιπλέον είναι προφανές ότι οι Αιγύπτιοι conquistadors είχαν καταλάβει πλέον όλα τα μεγάλα παραλιακά Ελλαδικά κέντρα (Άργος, Αθήνα κ.α.) ώστε να αναγκασθεί ο Κάδμος να καταφύγει σε μία χερσαία Βοιωτική πόλη ). Μετά την κατάληψη της Θήβας από τον Κάδμο φαίνεται ότι οι Αιγύπτιοι εποικιστές της Ελλάδας περιήλθαν σε περίοδο έντασης και συγκρούσεων μεταξύ τους που έληξε με πρωτοβουλία του ίδιου Κάδμου που συγκάλεσε ένα είδος αμφικτυονικού συνεδρίου (που πέρασε στον μύθο ως γάμος του Κάδμου και της Αρμονίας, θυγατέρας του Άρη). Στο συνέδριο αυτό αποφασίσθηκε να τερματιστούν οι διαμάχες και προφανώς εκεί καθορίσθηκε η θέσπιση του Ολύμπιου δωδεκάθεου που αποτέλεσε τον πολιτικοθρησκευτικό συμβιβασμό (κάτι που ο μύθος κατέγραψε ως προσέλευση όλων των θεών στη γαμήλια τελετή) Στο συνέδριο ειρήνης της Θήβας είναι πιθανόν να καθορίσθηκε η συγκρότηση του πρώτου πυρήνα του Ολύμπιου δωδεκάθεου (c. 1300) Κάθε ισχυρή πόλη πρόβαλε και την δική της θεότητα. Έτσι κυρίαρχος θεός έγινε ο Πελασγικός Ζευς (που παλαιότατα είχε εμφανισθεί στην Αίγυπτο ως Σηθ ( = Seth) ενώ οι Αιγυπτιακοί Ώρος και Ρα μετεξελίχθηκαν σε Ήρα και Ρέα αντίστοιχα η Αιγυπτιακή Bastet έγινε ο Ποσειδών και η Εστία (= Vesta) ο Αιγυπτιακός Aton πέρασε με δύο οντότητες της Αθηνάς από την Αθήνα και του Άδη από την ?Πύλο Ο Μεμφιτικός Φθα (~? Φαέθων) μετεξελίχθηκε στον Ήφαιστο που κράτησε και την ιδιότητα του ως θεού του πυρός. Ο Απόλλων και η Άρτεμις αντιπροσώπευσαν μικρασιατικά φύλα (Λύκιους) Η αύξηση του εμπορίου στον Αιγαιωτικό χώρο δημιούργησε ισχυρή πειρατεία (1290). Το ισχυρότερο πειρατικό κέντρο εμφανίσθηκε στην νήσο Αίγινα (όπου σύμφωνα με το μύθο ο Αιακός (προφανώς αρχηγός πειρατικής ομάδας) ζήτησε από τον Δία υπηκόους και ο θεός μετέτρεψε τους μύρμηκες σε Μυρ-μυδόνες ). Ενδιαφέρον παρουσιάζει ο συσχετισμός των ονομάτων Αιακός, Αίγινα, Αιγαίο πέλαγος, Ωγυγία, (Φ)αία-κες, (Φ)ωκείς, Αίας (Σαλαμίνιος και Λοκρός), Akiwawa, Αία (= Κολχίς), Αχαιοί Ας σημειωθεί επίσης το επεισόδιο του μύθου που αναφέρεται στις προστριβές μεταξύ των υιών του Αιακού (δολοφονία του Φώκου ). Η εξήγησή του πιθανόν είναι οι διαφωνίες μεταξύ πειρατών οπότε μία ομάδα (υπό τον Τελαμώνα (~ ? Tel-amun)) αποχώρησε στην γειτονική νήσο Σαλαμίνα (~ Τελαμών), μία άλλη ομάδα (υπό τον Πηλέα) (στην οποία συμμετείχαν οι Μυρμυδόνες, οι οποίοι πρέπει να ήταν πειρατικό τάγμα ανάλογο με τους Ιωαννίτες ιππότες και την Καταλανική εταιρεία του Μεσαίωνα) κατευθύνθηκε στην Νότια Θεσσαλία (που αποκλήθηκε επίσης Αερία (~ Αίγυπτος) ) ενώ κάποιες άλλες ομάδες κατευθύνθηκαν στην Φωκίδα (Φώκος) και τέλος κάποιοι (Φαίακες) πήγαν στην Σχερία (~ Κέρκυρα). ---- Nefertiti Nefer-neferu-Aten Rathotis (Ράθωτις) ( > (Nef)re-thiti) ~? Aphrodite ( > (N)ef(e)r-titi) ~? Europe ( Ευρώπη > > Ευρο-όπη > Αφρο-δίτη ) (με αλλαγή κατάληξης) ~? Cassiope (Κασσι-όπη, -εια) ~ ? Io (Ιώ > *Αιώ 1341 - 1337 Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 9 yers. Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 6 yers Nefertiti first appears in Egyptian history when she becomes the Great Royal Wife of Akhenaten. Her name means "the beautiful woman has come" and she is one of the most famous and beloved of all the ancient Egyptians. There has been debate about her origins. Whilst some believe her to be a foreign princess others believe she had Egyptian origins. Once married to Akhenaten she bore him six daughters and although it is possible she may have had sons there has been no record discovered of such births. Her daughters are: 1. Merit-Aten (birth 2nd year (1351), she married his father (13th regnal year (1339), she married to Smenkh-ka-Re (15th year?) 2. Meket-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350), she died at 14th regnal year (1338)) 3. Ankhes-en-pa-Aten (birth 3rd year (1350), she was married by his father (15th year (1337)) 4. Nefer-neferu-Aten Tasherit (birth 7th year (1345)) she was shipped off to Ugarit to marry the newly-crowned Niqmd II) (9th regnal year (1343)) 5. Nefer-neferu-Re (birth 8th rgnal year (1344)) 6. Setep-en-Re (birth 10th regnal year (1342)) As Akhenaten moved towards the worship of one god Nefertiti moved with her husband to Akhetaten and is shown there participating in all the religious ceremonies. It was only through the combined royal pair that the god Aten's full blessing could be bestowed. Her name was changed to Nefer-nefru-aten (= "Beautiful in beauty is Aton"). In Year 15 of Akhenaten's reign Nefertiti mysteriously disappears from view and it is possible that she died although some believe she was banished to a northern palace for some reason. Whatever the reason, Akhenaten is then portrayed with his eldest daughter Meritaten who is married to a prince called Smenkhkare. Υποθέτουμε ότι μετά την καθαίρεσή του συζύγου της από τον θρόνο αλλά ενδεχομένως και ενωρίτερα (μετά την απώλεια της εύνοιας του) η Νεφερτίτη, θεωρούμενη από την κοινή γνώμη ως η εμπνεύστρια του Αθωνιστικού κινήματος (στο οποίο υποτίθεται ότι παρέσυρε και τον σύζυγό της), και φοβούμενη για την ζωή της, κατέφυγε (πιθανώς μέσω της Παλαιστινιακής πόλης Ασκάλων, όπου αργότερα όταν θεοποιήθηκε ιδρύθηκε ιερό της Αφροδίτης) στην Πάφο της Κύπρου (καθώς, πιθανότατα, η Κύπρος την εποχή εκείνη βρισκόταν εκτός της Αιγυπτιακής σφαίρας επιρροής). Εκεί πιθανόν η Νεφερτίτη ίδρυσε ιερό στο οποίο συνέχιζε να λατρεύει τον Άτωνα (όπως φαίνεται από τον μύθο του Αδώνιδος ) (Αδωνις > *Ατωνις> Aton). Στην Πάφο βρήκε προστασία από τον βασιλέα Κινύρα που πιθανόν ήταν Ατονιστής Αιγύπτιος πρίγκηπας (~ (A)kh-en-Ra ) (σύμφωνα με ένα μύθο μητέρα του ήταν η Φαρνάκη θυγατέρα του βασιλέως των Υριέων ( =Αορίων = Αιγυπτίων) Υπάρχει πιθανότητα ο βασιλέας Κινύρας να ήταν και ο ίδιος ο Smenkh-ka-Re II (~? Cencheres (Κενχήρης)) που ενδεχομένως διέφυγε επίσης από την Αίγυπτο και διαμέσου της Φοινίκης κατέληξε στην Κύπρο. Πιθανότερο είναι όμως να κατέφθασαν αργότερα στην πόλη νέα κύματα Ατονιστών από την Φοινίκη. Οι νεοεισελθόντες τελικώς κατέλαβαν την πόλη (υπό τον Κινύρα (?~ Akh-en-Ra) που σύμφωνα με τον μύθο ήρθε από την Βύβλο (τον φιλοαιγυπτιακότερο λιμένα της Φοινίκης)) και θεοποίησαν την νεκρή πλέον Αιγύπτια βασίλισσα. Ίσως όμως η Νεφερτίτη δεν απέθανε στην Κύπρο αλλά η ιστορία της είχε συνέχεια. Η συνέχεια βρίσκεται στον μύθο της Ευρώπης. Ας αναφερθεί ότι σύμφωνα με ένα μύθο η Ευρώπη ήταν μία από τις συζύγους του Δαναού και θυγατέρα του Νείλου (επομένως Αιγύπτια). Σύμφωνα με άλλο μύθο, σε μικρή ηλικία βρισκόταν στην παραλία της Φοινίκης (άρα πιθανόν ήταν μια από τις αλλοεθνείς πριγκήπισσες που ελάμβαναν ως συζύγους οι φαραώ) Οπότε πληροφορούμενη η Νεφερτίτη ότι ο Eje ( ~ Agenor (Αγήνωρ)) απέστειλε εκστρατευτικά σώματα (υπό τους Κίλικα, Θάσο, Κάδμο) για να την συλλάβουν και να την επαναφέρουν στην Αίγυπτο διέφυγε στην Γόρτυνα της Κρήτης υπό την προστασία του βασιλέα Αστερίωνα ο οποίος ενδεχομένως (για να αποφύγει τις Αιγυπτιακές οχλήσεις ) την απέκρυψε στα Κύθηρα όπου και αργότερα θεοποιήθηκε (Κυθηρεια Αφροδίτη). Επίσης φαίνεται πιθανόν ότι και ο μύθος της Ιούς αφορά την Νεφερτίτη. Εδώ η Ιώ (?> Αιώ (= Ανατολίτισσα), ?~ Nefer-titi) φέρεται ως θυγατέρα του Ίναχου ( ?~Akh-en-aton, Αχνενατόν < Ιχνενατόν <*Ίχανος < Ιναχος ) (πράγμα λογικό εφόσον δεν ήταν σύζυγός του στην Ελλάδα). Οι περιπλανήσεις της (από την Αίγυπτο προς την Ελλάδα) καταγράφηκαν αντίστροφα από τον μύθο όπου προστέθηκαν και τόποι που προφανώς δεν επισκέφθηκε όπως Ιόνιο πέλαγος ( ~ Αυ(σ)όνιο < Αόνιο <Ιόνιο), Βόσπορος (Βούς πόρος αντί Βησσών πόρος, πρβλ. Βυζάντιο) και Εύβοια (ευ-βους αντί Αβία (= Αβαντία)). Εδώ η Ιώ καταδιώκεται από τον οίστρο (Οις-(τρος) > *Αις < Ay ~ Eje) εξ αιτίας της ζήλειας της Ήρας (θεός Ώρος ή πιθανότερα ο φαραώ Hor-em-heb). Επίσης αναφέρεται και ως θυγατέρα του Ιάσου, όνομα που επίσης μπορεί να αποτελεί μία παραλλαγή του φαραώ Ay που ενδεχομένως ήταν θείος ή αδελφός της). Ο βασιλέας Ίναχος (~ Δαναός), που προσπαθεί να την σώσει, θανατώνεται από τον Δία με πνιγμό (προφανώς από τον επιδραμόντα Λυγκέα) στο ποταμό Αλιάκμονα της Αργείας που από τότε ονομάζεται επίσης Ίναχος ( = ο ποταμός που πνίγηκε ο Ίναχος). Σημειωτέον ότι η τραγωδία που πραγματεύεται τον βίο της Ιούς επιγράφεται Δαναΐς ενώ περιέργως οι Δαναοί θεωρούνται απόγονοί της. ---- Smenkh-ka-Re II ( = vigorous is the soul of Ra) lawson of Amun-hotep IV hsb of Merit-aton *Σμένκερις Β΄ Acencheres I (Ακενχήρης Α΄) or Cencheres (Κενχήρης) Acherres (Αχερρής) ~ ? Cinyras (Κινύρας) 1337 - 1336 Semenkh-ka-Re = smnx-kA-ra = Vigorous Is The Soul Of Re Djoser-kheperw = Dsr-xprw = Holy Of Manifestations Ankh-kheperw-Re = anx-xprw-ra = Living Are The Manifestation Of Re Nefer-neferu-Aten = nfr-nfrw-itn = Beautiful Is Beauty of Aten Meri-wa-en-Re = mri-wa-n-ra = Beloved Of Dearest Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 5mnhs. Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 8 yers. 1351-1348 (Hornung, Parker) 1355 (Redford) 1346-1343 (Dodson) 1342-1340 (Aldred, Kitchen) 1338-1336 (Málek, Grimal, Shaw)) 1338-1335 (von Beckerath) 1336-1334 (Wente) 1336-1332 (Murnane, Krauss) 1324-1319 (Helck) 1324-1321 (NarmerSite) (3 years) With high reliability it can be said that mummy found in 1907 by T. Davies in KV55 tomb in the Valley of the Kings was mummy of Semenhkare. Συνεβασίλευσε με την μητέρα του, Νεφερτίτη One of the most controversial characters in Egyptian history. Experts in the subject created many theories to light up darkness of that period. According to one of the hypotheses he might have been son of Amenhotep III and princess Sitamon and half-brother and successor of Akhenaton. It is also possible he was co-regent in last years of Akhenaten’s rule. According to various scholars Semenhkare might have ruled from 2 to 5 years. Some believe that he died shortly before Akhenaten, aged 25. There is hypothesis that Semenhkare was father of Tutankhamen. According to C. Aldred of Scotland, the most outstanding experts on those times, Semenhkare and Tutankhamun were brothers. As the blood groups of both mummies were the same this fact would additionally confirm that they were close relatives and thus Aldred’s hypothesis seems to be very likely. Certainly, Semenhkare was husband of one of Akhenaton’s daughters, the princess Meritaton. According to R. Krauss she might have held rule single-handed through a year after Akhenaton’s death. By marriage with her, Semenhkare reinforced his rights to the throne. The belief that Semenhkare was co-regent of Akhenaton for a couple of years is recently the most popular. It is also possible that they were in much closer relations Tut-ankh-Amun ( = living image of Ammon) son of mun-hotep IV Τουταγχαμών Acenheres IΙ (Ακενχήρης B΄) or Cherres (Χερρής) 1336 - 1327 Tutankhaten = twt-anx-itn = Living Image Of The Aten Tutankhamun = twt-anx-imn = Living Image Of Amun Heqa-Iunu-Semai = HqA-iwnw-Smai =Ruler Of Heliopolis Nebkheperure = nb-xprw-ra = Lord Of Manifestations Is Re Heqa Maat = HqA-mAat = Lord Of True Nebkheperwre = nb-xprw-ra = Lord Of Manifestations Is Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 12 yers and 3mnhs. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 15 yers. 1321-1311 (Narmer-site) 1355-1346 (Redford) 1348-1339 (Parker) 1348-1338 (Arnold) 1347-1339 (Gardiner) 1347-1338 (Hornung) 1343-1333 (Dodson) 1340-1331 (Aldred, Kitchen) 1336-1327 (British Museum, Grimal, Málek, Shaw) 1335-1325 (von Beckerath) 1334-1324 (Wente) 1333-1323 (Krauss) 1332-1322 (Murnane) 1319-1309 (Helck) 1321-1311 (NarmerSite) (10 years) In spite of a discovery of almost untouched tomb (KV62) in the Valley of the Kings, our knowledge concerning this king is rather scant. The proposed genealogy of this epoch is based mainly on speculations and suppositions. Tutankhamun might have been a son of Semenkhkare by one of numerous princesses (Merytre?) from Amenhoteps’ court. He also might have been a son of Amenhotep III and queen Tiye. In this case however some corrections of the dating of this period should be done. Especially duration of Amenhotep III and IV regencies needs to be extended. ---- It-Netjer Eje II ( = Ay, father of god) son of ?Yuya and ?Tjuyu (couple of nobles) bhr of ?queen Tiji *Aegis (*Αίγυς) or Harmais ( Άρμαϊς ) or Harmesis (Άρμεσις ) ~ ? Aegyptus (Αίγυπτος) ~ ? Agenor (Αγήνωρ) ~ ? Phineus (Φινεύς) ~ ? οίστρος Ιούς 1327 - 1323 It-Netjer-Ay = iti-nTr-iy = Father Of God Ay Kheper-kheperw-Re = xpr-xprw-ra = Everlasting Are The Manifestations Of Re Iri-maat = iri-mAat = Who Does What Is Right Manethon (through Josepus/Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 4 yers and 1mnh. Manethon (through Africanus/Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 5 yers. 1346-1343 (Redford) 1339-1335 (Parker) 1338-1335 (Arnold) 1338-1334 (Hornung) 1333-1328 (Dodson) 1331-1327 (Kitchen) 1331-1326 (Aldred) 1327-1323 (British Museum, Grimal, Málek, Shaw) 1325-1321 (von Beckerath) 1324-1321 (Wente) 1323-1319 (Krauss) 1322-1319 (Murnane) 1309-1305 (Helck) 1311-1307 (NarmerSite) (4 years) Προφανώς πρόκειται για τον βασιλέα Αίγυπτο (που οι Μανέθων, Διόδωρος κ.α., εσφαλμένως εταύτισαν με τον Σέθωσιν, τον υιό του Ραμσή Α΄). There is an official tomb of Ay at Amarna, built under Akh-en-aten. His true burial place is tomb WV23 in the western Valley of the Kings. There is scanty evidence for descent of this pharaoh. Experts in Amarna period state he was father of queen Mutnedjemet and, probably, of Nefertiti. Ay himself came presumably from Akhmim, where he was born about the time Amenhothep III was ascending the throne. In times of Akhenaten and his direct successors, he held numerous honorable and responsible functions. Under reign of the minor Tut-ankh-amun he held an office of vizier and regent and he actually held the rule over the land. After heirless death of Tut-ankh-amun he became the king of Egypt, however for a short time. A theory of more rapid overtaking of the rule (van Dijk) in consequence of an attempt on his predecessor’s life is not convincing enough. Results of his building activities are for all: mortuary temple at Thebes, chapels at Achmim and Abydos and buildings at Karnak and Luxor. Φαίνεται ότι ένας ακόμη Ελληνικός μύθος αναφέρεται στην περίοδο κυριαρχίας του Eje. Έτσι μετά τον (βίαιο ή όχι) θάνατο του Tut-ankh-Amun στην Αίγυπτο επικράτησε μεγάλη ένταση. Τα ιερατεία της Κάτω Αιγύπτου έβλεπαν με ανησυχία τις κυριαρχικές τάσεις του ιερατείου του Άμμωνα της Θήβας (το οποίο έτεινε να μονοπωλήσει τον αγώνα κατά των Ατονιστών). Έτσι προ της απειλής της έκρηξης εμφυλίων συγκρούσεων και της πιθανής διάσπασης της αυτοκρατορίας οι αυλικοί ανάγκασαν πιθανόν την Akhenes-en-Amun, σύζυγο του εκλιπόντος και θυγατέρα του Akh-en-Aten να δεχθεί ως σύζυγο έναν ξένο πρίγκηπα, και συγκεκριμμένα, έναν υιό του Χετταίου βασιλέα Shuppiluliumash I (1344 – 1322), τον Zannuza (όνομα που αργότερα αποδόθηκε ως ? Συέννεσις)) ως την ύστατη προσπάθεια ισορροπίας μεταξύ των τριών αντιτιθεμένων (βόρειων ιερατείων, Ατονιστών και ιερατείου του Άμμωνος). Όμως ο γάμος αυτός θεωρήθηκε μεγάλη προσβολή για την Αίγυπτο αλλά και μεγάλη θυσία για την ίδια την Αιγύπτια πριγκήπισσα. Εδώ παρεμβαίνει ο ελληνικός μύθος. Ένας Αιγύπτιος πρίγκηπας (από την Χέμμιδα (ή αλλιώς Πανόπολη, σημ. Akhmin), που προηγουμένως είχε διακριθεί στον αγώνα κατά των πειρατών (θανάτωση Μέδουσας) που μάστιζαν τα Παλαιστινιακά και Συριακά παράλια (Γοργόνες (? ~ Kark-isa (?~ Cares)) που προφανώς είχαν ως βάση την Καρία αλλά ενδεχομένως και τα παράλια της Τραχείας Κιλικίας καθώς επίσης και περιοχές της νήσου Κύπρου (πρβλ. Κυπριακή πόλη Γόλγοι και μεταγενέστερος Κύπριος βασιλέας Γόλγος), αναλαμβάνει την εκτέλεση του Χετταίου πρίγκηπα. Η δολοφονία γίνεται, στην παλαιστινιακή πόλη Ιόππη, όπου προφανώς οδηγήθηκε η Αιγύπτια βασίλισσα προκειμένου να αναμείνει την αποβίβαση του επίδοξου συζύγου (που στο μύθο παρουσιάζεται ως ταύρος που αποστάλθηκε από τον Ποσειδώνα (~ ? Bastet) εξ αιτίας της αλαζονίας της μητέρας της Κασσιώπειας). Ο «σωτήρας» οδηγεί την βασίλισσα πίσω στην Αίγυπτο (με την πιθανή ελπίδα να την νυμφευθεί και να γίνει αυτός ο νέος φαραώ). Όμως ο Eje (~ ? Φινεύς) επιχειρεί να νυμφευθεί την νεαρή βασίλισσα και να ανέλθει στον θρόνο. Επακολουθεί σύγκρουση μεταξύ τους και τελικά ο νεαρός πρίγκηπας παίρνει την Akhenes-en-Amun (~ ? Ανδρο-μέδα) και τον στόλο του και διαφεύγει στην Ελλάδα. Εκεί κατευθύνεται (1327) στο Άργος το οποίο βρίσκεται υπό την εξουσία των Αβάντων (προελθόντων από την Εύβοια) (υπό τον Ακρίσιο). Με την βοήθεια των Δαναών της Τίρυνθας (Προίτος ( = Πρωτεύς (~ Φαραώ)) εκπορθεί το Άργος και λαμβάνει την επωνυμία Περσεύς (= πορθητής). Ας σημειωθεί ότι σύμφωνα με τον μύθο η Κασσίεπεια ήταν τόσο όμορφη που προκάλεσε τις Νηρηίδες (Αιγύπτιες πριγκήπισσες) (και όχι την Αφροδίτη όπως θα ήταν αναμενόμενο και αυτό γιατί η Αφροδίτη δεν είχε καθιερωθεί ακόμη ως θεά αφού θα ήταν βέβαια η ίδια η Νεφερτίτη). Η ονομασία Κασσι-όπεια (Κασία+ ελλ. καταληξη -οπη) ίσως είναι μετεξέλιξη της λ. kashwet (δηλ. ξένη, ξανθή) (πρβλ. Υκσως = Heka kashwet) με την οποία οι Αιγύπτιοι δήλωναν τους ξένους (ιδαίτερα της Ασίας). Οπότε ήταν μία παρωνυμία της Νεφετίτης (προφανώς από αυτούς που αντιπαθούσαν την θρησκεία του Ατονισμού). (σύμφωνα με έναν άλλο μύθο η Ευρώ-πη (~ Αφρο-δίτη) έπαιζε στις παραλίες της Φοινίκης) ---- Hor-em-heb ( = Horus is in jubilation) son of a noble lson of Ay *Ωρόχεβις (Ωρος) 1323 - 1295 Hor-em-heb = Hr-m-Hb = Horus Is In Jubilation Meri-amon = mri-imn =Beloved Of Amun Djoser-kheperw = Dsr-xprw = Holy Are The Manifestations Of Re Setep-en-Re = stp.n-ra = Chosen Of Re Manethon (through Josepus, Theophilus) assigned to him a reign of 36 yers and 5 mnhs. Manethon (through Africanus) assigned to him a reign of 37 yers. Manethon (through Eusebius) assigned to him a reign of 36 yers. 1343-1315 (Redford) 1335-1308 (Gardiner, Arnold) 1335-1304 (Parker) 1334-1306 (Hornung) 1333-1305 (O'Connor) 1328-1298 (Dodson) 1327-1295 (Kitchen) 1326-1299 (Aldred) 1323-1295 (British Museum, Grimal, Lehner, Málek, Shaw) 1321-1294 (von Beckerath) 1321/19-1292/91 (Wente) 1319-1292 (Krauss, Murnane) 1305-1292 (Helck) 1307-1292 (NarmerSite) (15 years) There is no consensus among egyptologists as to the length of Horemhab’s rule. Presumably he reigned 13-28 years. He build his mastaba in Saqqara however after he became pharaoh he ordered to cut a tomb KV57 in the Kings’ Valley He originated probably from family of nobles living near Amarna. Under Akhen-aten reign he served as a general of army and enjoyed from the king many honours. At those times his name was Pa-aton-em-hab ( = Aton is present in Jubilation ). Under Tutankhamen he held numerous important offices and he was also a regent of the young king. Aged 45-55, after Ai II death, he ascended the throne although not without support of priests of Amen. It happened during the Theban Opet festival that he became officially confirmed by the god Amen Presumably he made war campaign in Asia thus beginning policy of great conquests, continued by his followers. He put efforts to erase from Egyptian history the whole Amarna period, among others by assigning start point of his own regnal years to death of Amenhotep III and by destroying images of immediately preceding him pharaohs. There are known facts of carrying out materials of Amarna temple for his own building projects. The central collonade of the great hypostyle at Thebes as well as pylon 2, 9 and 10, completion of collonade at Luxor and rock-temples at Nubia are only part of widely performed building activities of Horemhab. He apponted his heir to the throne his faithful military companion and vizier – Ramesses I. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου * Αίγυπτος Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Ηγεμόνες Αιγύπτου